Open Your World
by Citrus Sunshine
Summary: Naruto gets over Sakura. But, will he ever find a woman to love him for who he is? Of course he will! Right? NarutoxOC Slight Sakura Bashing.
1. Revolution

**Uhm, okay. So, I have just recently figured out that this story is quite popular for being so new. So…I have decided to clean up this chapter. So you may notice a LOT of spelling and grammar corrections in this chapter, if you have read the original version. The original little paragraph thing is below: **

Hey, I got this idea from one of my now favorite songs (no this is not a songfic) Into everything, by Telepopmusik (it is the correct spelling) and it talks about a girl who is trying to get the one she loves to open his world to her, and this how I got the idea!

The POV changes a lot, so when I introduce the OC it will mainly be her POV. OH! And please go easy, this is my first fic, so please go easy! WARNING:I am only 12 going 13 in 2 months, so be warned there will be NO sex, or complicated jutsu, since I don't know Japanese or anything about jutsus "inner workings", and I spell BAD so there will be many mistakes. R&R please!

---------------------------------------

**Naruto**

I strolled down the road, passing stands and shops. I felt the breeze caress my cheeks, I heard the whispers and hissed remarks directed at me, but I continued walking down the path, pretending I was deaf to the world beyond my thoughts.

But every time that I would try to think of training or ramen to get those words, whispers, and hisses out of my mind, they would snarl or sneer, and I would immediately cringe.

I turned down an alley way and my amble morphed into a sprint, until I found myself running at breakneck speed down a long empty road.

_"Why? Why were these things, that I face everyday bugging me so much today?" _I questioned myself. I felt so vulnerable, these things never bothered me, until now, so why was I so emotionally vulnerable?

_"Oh...now I remember." _I felt my eyes become half lidded, my whole body seemed to slump, and my spirits fell.

**----Flash Back----**

_I could not believe my eyes, it was something that I knew was a possibility, yet I just could not come to except it._

_Sasuke was pressed against a wall, with Sakura in his arms, kissing._

_Suddenly what I felt was not anger, but pity. Pity for myself, for indulging in a fantasy I knew would never come true._

_I felt hot tears come down my cheeks and my eyes widened slightly, Sakura let out a soft moan. I could only stop and stare as the girl of my dreams, stood kissing my best friend/worst enemy._

_Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her gaze caught mine. Her eyes widened in surprise._

_She quickly broke the kiss._

_"N-Naruto?" she stuttered. "Naruto, w-wait, COME BACK!" she yelled pleadingly as I found my self running as fast as my legs could carry me (1)._

_As I sprinted away I heard Sasuke say, "Don't worry about that dobe he will come around", this made me run faster._

_I found my way to my small apartment. I was shaking and I scrambled to find my key, I took it out my pocket and opened the door. I hastily went to my bedroom, plopped on my bed, and felt my world fade into black, tearstains adorned my cheek._

**----End Flash Back----**

I did not cry because Sakura and Sasuke, I cried because all of my dreams of love were broken, I did not run for Sakura or Sasuke, I ran because I wanted to escape the fact that I was a fool to believe I could EVER have a romantic relationship with Sakura!

But, suddenly I realized something, it dawned on me, I had been chasing a total bitch!

And because of her, I was being a total idiot! I was just about to give up! Forever, never try to love again! Come on, I can't believe how stupid I was! I was so nice to Sakura, I always protected her, I gave her my all, I supported her, comforted her in time of need.

And what did she give me in return? She treated me like crap! I clenched my fist, that's_ IT!_

_NO MORE! I am NOT going to chase after her anymore, I am NOT going to comfort her anymore, and I will not give her my all, now I will regard her as just my teammate, and my teammate only._

_Sasuke can have her. The only reason she likes Sasuke is because all the other girls are in infatuated with him, and because she thought he was hot, she did not take one minute to look behind all that, to his heart._

I looked up the starry sky, it was now nighttime._ Wow, nighttime already? Oh no, I'm brooding!_ He smirked_. Heh, I better stop myself or I might become another Sasuke Uchiha._

There are many other girls out there surely ONE of them can learn to love him! Right?

He quickly pushed away his doubts.

Naruto felt so good! He felt free, he was happy, he was finally over Sakura, and he was NOT going back to loving her!_ Not that she would care anyway._

Little did he know soon it would be the complete opposite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah, sucky I know. Pointers accepted. I tried! Of course this is only chapter one! Sorry it was so short! I am just so god damn lazy! Tell me what you think; if you don't like it I will try again.

(1) I know Sakura would probably not care but...yah

Lady MF (me):"Yay Naruto got over the bitch in my fic!"

Naruto: "Erm, wow this really makes me think..."

Lady MF: "OMG WHERE IS MY DIARY! I need to write this down "_Today Naruto actually THOUGHT!"_

Naruto: "OH SHOVE IT!"

Lady MF: "Hey, hey. Just kidding! I LOVE my hunnybunny, naru-kun!"

Naruto: blushes at pet name

Lady MF: K", see ya'll later!"

Sakura:"God, I am a bitch!"

Naruto: "NO YOUR NOT SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura: -Punches Naruto's jaw-

Lady MF: "SEE WHAT I MEAN!?"


	2. Ache

Yaay! This is my new cleaner version of the old chapter 2, enjoy!

Lithe-Hawk

Disclaimer will always be at bottom.

-------------------------------

--Naruto POV--

Morning light began to fill my vision, as my eyes slowly cracked open, the blinding flood sending my head spinning.

So I lay there, squinting, and dreading the very thought of moving from my _most _comfortable position.

Finally, building enough will to move, I slowly pulled myself up, sheets pooling at my waist.

Grumbling, I groggily shuffled towards the small connecting bathroom: intentionally slamming the door on my way in.

No, I was not in a very good mood today, the aftermath of my little revolution finally taking its toll on my mental health.

I was tired, from _thinking_, I swear, sometimes I think it can be unhealthy.

It seemed that I was standing there forever, my forehead pressed up against the cool mirror, blank blue eyes staring back at me.

Finally, knowing I had things to do, I detached myself from the cold mirror, and started to brush out my hair, not really paying attention to what I was doing.

After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I started digging through my drawers, "No, no, no, …no, no, no," I mumbled as I sorted through my cloths, nothing seemed appropriate for my mood.

All these bright colors…I must own _something_ that could even be considered a dark shade. I finally picked out some loose black cargo pants that reached about mid-ankle, a black sleeveless turtleneck, and some black fingerless gloves, just for fun.

I never really liked black that much; Orange will always be _way_ cooler, I'm just not in the mood for its awesome-ness today.

I can't be totally awesome **all** the time; a guy can only handle so much!

Waltzing into the kitchen, I contemplated on my meal, walking over to the fridge, nothing there, walking to the cupboards, nope, walking to the fridge, nope, walking to the drawers, nope, walking to the fridge, nope, walking to the freezer, nope, walking to the fridge, nope…I sighed. There was nothing!

I decided to have breakfast at Ichiraku **(1),**since it seemed I was all out of ramen.

Strolling down the street, my sandals clapping against the concrete, warm air enveloping me, it was a nice day…

--OC POV--

I watched him, silently between a small alley, groceries still in my hand.

He was kind of…pretty? Silky windswept blonde hair, angular, almost feline-like azure eyes, golden tan skin…

I frowned as I found my eyes completely glued to him, every move he made, my eyes fallowed.

As he passed beyond my vision, and my eyes could fallow him no more, I scrambled out of the alley and scanned the crowd, searching for the blonde haired angel.

No luck.

Weighed down by my groceries, I realized I better get home fast, things were already starting to melt.

As I neared my house a loud screech broke the silence of the quiet surroundings, "Tsukiya!" **(2)**

I cringed, my ears still pounding. As hands gripped my shoulders, I twisted around and choked out a small "Hey Lei!!" Lei smiled and asked me about my day.

"Great so far, but I need to hurry up and put these groceries away, 'kay?" Lei agreed grudgingly and told me to hurry up and meet at her house.

I nodded silently and proceeded on my way, I grumbled as I fumbled for my keys, while trying to hold on to my bags as well.

Finally, I entered my quiet house, setting my things on the marble counter, I put the things like milk and frozen foods away first, so they wouldn't warm or melt.

Of course not bothering with putting everything else away, I plopped on the couch, forgetting about Lei and the angel I had seen today…all that mattered was napping.

"…"

"…"

"…"

KNOCK KNOCK………_KNOCK KNOCK_………**_KNOCK KNOCK_**………**_KOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-_** "OKAY! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!!"I screamed at the door, anger splattered all over my face, like someone had just flung a tomato at me.

I yanked the door open as aggressively as I could manage, to show my rage, but…

"TSUUUUKIIIIIIIIII" Lei whined, and my face fell as I realized I was supposed to be at her house right now.

My anger instantly melted away at the sight of my bubbly friend's peeved face.

"I-I'm sorry Lei fell asleep, I'm sorry!" I apologized, she only laughed and grinned, "Don't worry it's fine! C'mon lets go have breakfast!"

She yelled, and I frowned, checking the time. It was still only 9:03pm…it felt later than it was, oh well.

"But…I just bought, like, 50 groceries! Why don't we just have breakfast here?" I suggested. Lei laughed, "Food is always better out!"

She blurted.

I frowned; my eyebrows creased "Uh…actually I think food always better Homemade!" I said proudly.

She only grumbled, and pulled at my arm. I sigh and yanked my arm her grasp so I could lock the door, stuffing the little steel key in my dress pocket.

As I turned to Lei, her back was turned, mahogany colored hair cascading down to the middle of her back, I heard a sniffle.

Curious, I tapped her shoulder and asked if she was okay, and she twisted around, bawling like a baby.

I stepped back. "Wha-" I spluttered, finally Lei lifted her head to look at me "I just saw Sasuke…! I-I tried to-sniffle-smile at him and w-wave, but he on-sniffle-ly glared at me-sniffle-WAAAAH!!" I stared at her, unconsciously my nose wrinkled and I must have looked like I smelled something foul.

I casually walked past her; it was okay, it happened every time she saw Sasuke. She had this weird obsession with him, but it wasn't _that _weird, I mean, almost _every _girl on Konoha had an obsession with the Uchiha boy. Of course, I'm not saying I don't, I mean, I have to admit he is very suave and cool, plus handsome. **(3)**

I vocally sighed; still, he always shoots these evil glares at Lei, and me. Even when I don't even say anything.

I hear Lei fallowing behind me, she has a REALLY short attention span, I mean she could probably have the love of her life say they hate her, and after five seconds of bawling and trying to knock on my door, she would wonder what's on T.V. and lay on the couch and eat popcorn.

I absently wondered what Sasuke was doing all the way out here, the Uchiha Compound was all the way on the other side of Konoha.

I kept on walking, Lei still not completely caught up, I turned and merged on to a bustling road, crammed full of talk and laughter, people flooding in and out from every direction.

My heart froze as we passed a small Ramen Stand, of which the name I do not know, to see a familiar boy with blonde windswept hair…

--Sakura POV--

I strolled down the street, my sandals clapping heavily against the paved road. Today was absolutely wonderful! My dreams had finally come true; Sasuke and I

are officially an item! **(1)**

But at the back of my head, pictures of Naruto's face from last night kept flashing on and off. He really did look hurt…Oh please, what am I thinking!

That idiot should have known! I mean, How much clearer could I have made it that I didn't like him!? That…that Sasuke was the one I liked.

Out of nowhere, a flash of yellow flew past my face, and before I knew it, Ino was standing in front of me.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino said casually, "Hey Ino-pig." I replied, trying my best to sound disdainful.

But in all truth, I had not seen her around in a while, and it was nice to see her again.

"Hey Ino-pig… guess what _I_ did last night?" I said deviously, and Ino looked at me suspiciously.

"What…what did you do?" Ino asked, like I was a child who had done something extremely stupid, and I smiled.

"… _I_ kissed _Sasuke_, and he kissed _back_." I said slowly, so she could suffer at every syllable.

But Ino only looked at me, face blank, she looked down at the ground, face red as a tomato.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She mumbled

I stared open-mouthed at her, "What!?" I exclaimed.

And she raised her head, now wearing a defiant but determined face.

"I-I like someone else now, you can have Sasuke! He's too emo for me anyway." Ino stated, she said the last bit under her breath.

"Whaaat?" I gargled, "Who! Who do you like?" I spurted, this could not be happening, what happened to all the gloating and "Neener-neener"-ing** (2)** I was supposed to do?

Ino started to blush again, "I like…umm, I LIKE NARUTO!!!" Ino screamed, all embarrassment and coyness gone, revealing a bright grin on her face.

She waited for my answer, but I could only make one of those fishy-faces, as I was completely dumbfounded…

----------------------------------

Hmmmm? You like? Yes? No, Maybe So? Well I am sorry I have not been updating, I kinda got on restriction…

**(1)**Is that what that ramen bar place is called?

**(2)**Yes, I changed her name to Tsukiya, my friends all kept bugging me about how lame-O Madori sounded, I still like it better…-shrug-

**(3)**Hey, don't get me wrong, I HATE Sasuke, but I had to be reasonable, I mean, every girl in Konoha has admitted that Sasuke was cute/and or attractive at some point in time.

**(4)**Ugh, it made me absolutely sick to write that. Trust me, doing this is hurting me more than it is you. I absolutely HATE Sakura and Sasuke together, I despise it so deeply, I want to explode. But in order for this to work, I have to do it.

**(5)**Umm, yah, there is NO SUCH THING as "Neener-neener"-ing…heh, I just made it up

Lithe Hawk

I do not own Naruto.


	3. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

Well, it's been a very long time. And I can't help but feel a bit depressed as I type this, for reasons I do not understand. But, I shall get to the point.

I won't be continuing this story….

ON THIS ACCOUNT! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! I got you didn't I? No worries my friends, I shall be rewriting the first two chapters as I have somewhat excelled in writing, and the first two chapters have plenty of room for improvement and post two new chapters very soon on my new account, **Little Miss Glacier**. Now if you want to know **why** I haven't updated in ages, continue reading.

It all started when I got behind in my homework at school. My mother then decided to take away my Internet connection tool a small rectangle wireless thing, and told

me not to turn on the computer.

…I didn't obey.

I snuck my dad's wireless tool daily, since my mom had hid mine, and was eventually found out. One thing led to another, and my computer was removed for the rest of the school year. The irony of it all: I had the third chapter finished and ready to go on that computer. So I went the rest of the school year without it, using my dad's computer for reports and stuff, under his supervision of course.

And now, summer vacation has finally come, and my computer will be set up in my room again this weekend, in which I shall rewrite my stories and continue them. I'm typing this on my dad's computer, as he is allowing me too, since I have been a good girl lately. 

So, yeah… That's pretty much it. I really do feel bad though! And I apologize profusely to all my loyal reviewers! And I must say, some changes will be made to the plot and OC's in the rewritten form. Tsukiya will probably Uschi in the new version, I'm not sure.

So be sure to check it out and review on it again, cookies for all who do! Remember, it will be on my new account, Little Miss Glacier.

Smooches!

**Other sites/games you can contact me at:**

Gaia Online - Dejitaru Ganmou

Pirate King - Lutari

Neopets - melodic not really on much

Or you can e-mail me for my current progress, or maybe even get a preview for my next story! My e-mail - 


End file.
